Ikusa
The Yellow Dragon God (黄竜の神, Ōryū no Kami), alternatively referred to as the Yellow Emperor (黄帝, Kōtei) and more recently as Ikusa (戦, Ikusa), is a Minor Tenjin born from the will of the in order to maintain balance in the . Regarded as a warrior of extraordinary renown, he was worshiped as a Sword Saint (剣聖, Kensei) and seemingly propagated the Yuengiri's driving philosophies. However, what isn't recorded in history is that his purpose was changed to be the person responsible for subjugating Fallen Tenjin Hakyoku. In an epic battle of skills and wills, Ikusa only barely managed to win the conflict, thus causing Hakyoku's permanent exile. However, the extreme exhaustion of his power lead him to be sealed into his own blade, thus disappearing from the eyes of the world. He was subsequently passed down through the Shūdō (主堂, Temple Master) of the Ōryū Temple. Due to an encounter with Shiju, Ikusa lends his power to him by holding a place in his inner world alongside his zanpakutō. As a result, Shiju has been granted both the status and power of a Pseudo-Tenjin. Character Outline In his form as a Dragon, the Yellow Dragon God possesses an extremely intimidating form of a serpentine dragon with shimmering gold scales that each individually exuded an enormous quantity of . When transformed into his human state, where he was once known as the Yellow Emperor, his appearance drastically differs. He is shown to possess an imposing build, rabbit-like hair, adorned in garments befitting nobility, surrounded by a wheel of blades across his back and having a single scar across the bridge of his nose.Filling the Pedestal As expected from his status as a deity, Ikusa possesses a fierce and arrogant demeanor that can be displayed from his initial exchange with Shiju. He would continuously speak in an extraordinarily loud voice, to the point where the entire temple would listen. Moreover, he is extremely confident in his power, to the point where he caused a magnitude that affected multiple surrounding Rukongai districts. However, upon realization of Shiju's devotion and status as a warrior, Ikusa seemingly changed his persona to fit that of the Emperor. He was a battle-loving, honor-bound warrior that gladly accepted challenges from powerful warriors. He even referred to the challenge Shiju set upon him as the "Banquet of Warriors" (武士の宴, Busha no Utage) and openly invited Mitsuki to join them.Filling the Pedestal Relationships Nameless :Main Article -- Hakyoku History Ikusa's original name, the Yellow Dragon God was brought about through his initial creation. As a Minor Tenjin, his origin was being the spawn of The , who was designated with the task to keep balance throughout the premature . His repute was such that he was eventually regarded as the Yellow Emperor, The Warrior-God, Patron of Combat and The God of Battle for his extraordinary power and skill — primarily in swordsmanship. However, his duties would last prematurely in the Human World, for he was soon ordered to hunt down the threat known as Hakyoku, a duty that would end up soon consuming all of his life. :More Coming Soon... Synopsis Part IV Pre-Collapse *Filling the Pedestal Specials Powers and Abilities .]] 'Immense Celestial Power: Ikusa possesses bountiful quantities of tenryoku, to the point where even Minarai, a Captain-class spirit, couldn't tolerate his presence when attempting to verify it in the '''Kōsen Tenza. Upon release, his power was such that it caused a magnitude of such power that the Ōryū Temple and surrounding districts were directly affected by the tremors. When exerted, it appears to take the form of a golden aura, as expected by his alias.Filling the Pedestal Master Swordsman: Although not much is known about his exact level of skill, Shiju commented that the Yellow Emperor was heralded in legend as a man who conquered entire nations on merits of his skill alone, a claim that was seemingly true according to Ikusa's reaction. Likewise, with nothing more than an analytical glance at both Mitsuki and Shiju, he could easily determine the level of swordsmanship prowess both warriors had, inviting them to his "Banquet of Warriors" (武士の宴, Busha no Utage). When in battle with Shiju, he had effortlessly perceived and reacted to all of the swordsman's movements, and eventually overpowered him, though this might have been attributed to the transcendental difference in powers.Filling the Pedestal Trivia References Category:Deity Category:Males